La sonrisa de Sofía
by vanemendoza
Summary: Se trata de una versión universitaria de dos chicas que se conectan con sus miradas. Sofía el personaje princupal, es la típica nerd que se pasa gran parte de su tiempo estudiando y al mismo tiempo soñando con encontrar al amor de su vida y conocer el mundo con el/ella. Paula, sin embargo, lleva una vida totalmente opuesta; a pesar de tener mucho dinero no puede hacer lo que desea.


La Sonrisa de Sofía

Paula tiene 24 años, Sofía tiene 22. Sofía estudia ingeniería y Paula estudia derecho. Sofía no cambiaría por nada un día en casa viendo películas con palomitas de maíz. A Paula le gustan los deportes extremos y la aventura. Sofía anhela viajar alrededor del mundo, Paula sueña con convertirse en una surfista profesional. Ama el sonido del mar mientras a Sofía le encanta la música clásica.

Sofía ve pasar a Paula todos los días muy de prisa, Paula debe atravesar la facultad de ingeniería para llegar a la suya y no comprende aun, porque siempre que ve a Sofía su corazón palpita con mayor intensidad. Sofía tiene un estilo tan rosa como el de una flor, Paula viste elegante porque se lo exige de la carrera. Aunque sería la mujer más afortunada del mundo si pudiese usar siempre sus jeans favoritos con una fresca camiseta y tenis cómodos a la moda. Sofía piensa que la forma de vestir de Paula es igual al de una persona con ínfulas de grandeza.

Paula tiene una competencia de surf para el fin de semana. Sofía recibe una invitación para una fiesta el viernes por la noche en el edificio residencial de los estudiantes de derecho. Se alista para la celebración, Paula recibe una inesperada llamada de su padre advirtiéndole que si no logra aprobar el semestre retirara su apoyo financiero. Decide no asistir al torneo. Sofía cree en el destino, Paula lamenta su suerte.

Sofía muy contenta llega a la fiesta sin saber que esa noche cambiara su vida, tal vez para siempre. Paula observa la oscuridad de la noche y trata de concentrarse en su libro de leyes. Un par de tragos aumentan el ánimo de Sofía y la liberan de tenciones. La amiga de Paula ríe al verla tratando de concentrarse, dice que debe dejar de estudiar y salir con ella a la tradicional fiesta de la facultad de derecho. Paula piensa por un minuto en la propuesta pero en seguida recuerda la llamada de su padre; su amiga la persuade nuevamente diciendo que la ayudara luego a aprenderse las leyes. Ella sonriendo arroja a un lado los libros y sucumbe ante la tentación.

Llegan al reventón y Paula recibe una bebida que la hace entrar en calor, comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música cuando de pronto, justo frente a ella está Sofía sentada conversando con un par de amigas. Le sorprende que se hayan infiltrado algunos estudiantes de otra facultad a la fiesta, Sofía virando sus ojos mira a Paula. Queda ensimismada al verla lucir un atuendo tan relajado aquella noche. Se detiene por un momento la música y Paula toma asiento para disfrutar de su trago, Sofía se aprovecha de la valentía otorgada por el alcohol y se dirige hacia ella sin pensarlo. Paula toma un sorbo de su bebida no logrando tragarlo al ver a Sofía, nerviosa por la situación se le ocurre saludarla, pero al intentarlo olvida tragar primero y al abrir sus labios se derrama el sorbo de alcohol que había tomado. Ambas se convierten en protagonistas de un vergonzoso momento y comienzan a reírse por ello; Sofía dice: ¡hola! Paula responde con emoción y de la nada se sumergen en una larga y agradable conversación.

Sofía queda fascinada al conocer que Paula no era como la imaginaba, y al instante disipa los pensamientos negativos que tenía respecto a ella. Paula sigue sin entender el magnetismo que siente al observar a Sofía, le comenta su meta de convertirse en surfista profesional y ella revela su sueño de viajar alrededor del mundo. Confiesa su amor por la literatura y Paula expresa su odio por estudiar leyes, ambas hacen una conexión tan perfecta como la de una llave a la cerradura. Ven terminar la noche con la salida de un sol radiante, lo que les indica que ya deben marcharse; aunque quieren continuar hablando, finalmente deciden retirarse. Paula cuenta los segundos para volver a verla, llega a su edificio residencial y se encuentra con la amiga que la ayudará a entender las leyes e intenta colocar toda su atención para lograrlo. Sofía entra a su habitación muy alegre y al acostarse se sumerge entre sus sabanas.

Días después, Sofía espera en un pasillo cercano al aula de clases la hora para entrar, desde lejos logra enfocar a Paula que camina preocupada. Ella mira a Sofía e instantáneamente se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro, Sofía saluda con afecto y le pregunta por qué está preocupada. Ella responde que está a punto de presentar un examen decisivo para aprobar el semestre, Sofía dice que no se preocupe por eso porque de seguro aprobara sin ningún problema. Paula se siente ahora más confiada al escuchar las palabras de Sofía y se encamina hacía su facultad. Entra al salón y recibe la hoja del examen, comienza a recordar todo lo que estudió y para su sorpresa responde cada pregunta de manera satisfactoria. Es la primera en terminar la prueba y sale sonriente con prisa para contarle a Sofía cómo le fue en la evaluación.

Espera a que Sofía salga de clases sentada en una butaca cerca del área de ingeniería, ella sale del salón y busca a Paula. La emoción hace que ambas sonrían al verse, Paula comenta lo bien que le había ido en el examen. Sofía la felicita muy alegre y le dice que aunque a ella no le guste su carrera, si debe convertirse en abogada para lograr su sueño en el mundo del surf, entonces tiene que esforzarse por hacerlo todo bien. Paula no puede creer que ella recordara lo que habían conversado la última noche que se vieron, y estas dos chicas se embarcan nuevamente en una profunda conversación. Sofía es una chica inteligente, un tanto tímida y con la sencillez de una persona que es hermosa y no lo sabe. Paula es extrovertida, honesta y muy graciosa sin caer en lo cruel. Sofía proviene de una familia unida y de clase media, tiene un solo hermano y es mayor que ella. Sus padres la ven con admiración y le han inculcado infinitos valores. El padre de Paula es un empresario adinerado de fuerte carácter, su madre falleció cuando tenía siete años; tiene dos hermanos, uno mayor que sigue los pasos de su padre y otro menor que estudia el último año de la secundaria. Sofía vive con humildad tratando de ser ejemplo de los valores enmarcados por su familia. Paula lucha por poner en práctica las cosas que hasta el último momento aprendió de su madre y tiene miedo de convertirse en alguien tan superficial como su padre. Sofía expresa su alegría por la amistad que ha surgido entre las dos, Paula afirma sentir lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, Paula se acerca a la oficina donde publicarían las calificaciones finales del semestre. Mira sus notas y salta de alegría por haber aprobado todas las materias. Sofía recibe por segundo año consecutivo las felicitaciones de sus profesores por haber obtenido el promedio más alto de la clase, aunque a ella sólo le emociona saber que por fin el semestre terminó y podrá tener un tan esperado mes de vacaciones. Paula pasa de regreso por la facultad de ingeniería con la intención de ver a Sofía, la mira de espaldas, toca su hombro y la saluda cálidamente. Sofía en seguida le pregunta por sus calificaciones, ella responde acelerada que logro aprobar el semestre. Ambas se abrazan con mucha intensidad. Paula dice que deben celebrar su triunfo y la invita a una isla surfista por una semana. Ella no sabe qué responder porque había prometido a sus padres que apenas finalizaran las clases iría a casa para verlos y compartir junto a su familia. Paula utiliza su aprendizaje sobre el derecho e intenta una vez más convencer a Sofía diciendo que sólo serán unos días y que ella podrá relajarse, disfrutar y conocer un lugar nuevo que la pondrá más cerca de cumplir su sueño de viajar por el mundo. Y Antes de que ella dijese una palabra más, insiste que el dinero no es problema porque su padre le obsequio una tarjeta con crédito ilimitado por haber aprobado. Sofía sin palabras sonríe y acepta la propuesta.

La playa, el sol y la arena son el escenario de unas inolvidables vacaciones para Sofía. Al cabo de un par de días, Paula y sus amigos organizan la tradicional rumba playera a la orilla del mar. Sofía se sienta junto a la fogata a observar las estrellas de una noche templada. Paula ríe con sus amigos un rato y se percata de Sofía, comienza a observarla fascinada por el contraste que hace el color castaño casi rojizo de su cabello con sus hermosos ojos azules. Piensa que Sofía es la responsable de las mejores vacaciones que ha tenido en muchos años. Sofía mira a Paula y le hace señas para que se siente junto a ella. Le intriga ver que Paula tiene la piel tan suave y blanca como un algodón a pesar del tiempo en que se expone al sol. Además, le cautiva el juego que hacen sus ojos grises con el color ceniza de su cabello. Paula dice que la última vez que se sintió tan feliz fue cuando tenía como seis años en unas vacaciones junto a su familia, cuando su madre aún vivía. Sofía agradece todas sus atenciones los últimos días y en especial por su compañía. Sabe que nada reemplaza el amor de una madre y le dice que es una persona excepcional a quien le honra haber podido conocer y afirma que su mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ella.

Casi a punto de finalizar la semana, Paula le dice a Sofía que no la dejara ir de la isla hasta que ella monte una ola sobre una tabla de surf. Colocando un rostro de susto, sonríe diciendo que sólo lo intentara si ella la acompaña. Paula acepta y ambas corren al mar en busca de una buena ola. Logran con mucho esfuerzo ponerse de pie sobre la tabla, aunque luego de un minuto Sofía pierde el equilibrio y las dos caen como un par de gotas al agua. Paula ríe sin parar, comenta que lo importante es haberlo intentado, Sofía se sonroja de la pena.

Temprano en la mañana, Sofía se alista para continuar con sus vacaciones en casa. Paula la acompaña al aeropuerto con algo de nostalgia por su partida, Sofía dice que espera verla pronto cuando inicien las clases. Con un fuerte abrazo y un delicado beso en la mejilla se despiden finalmente. Paula espera por unos días en la isla la llamada de su padre, quien prometió estar unos días disponibles para compartir con ella. Sofía es recibida por su familia con mucho cariño, comparte el resto del mes junto a ellos entre noches de películas, ratos de risas y largas charlas mientras almuerzan. El padre de Paula le informa que no podrá estar en casa durante algunas semanas porque deberá hacer un viaje de negocios. Ella nada sorprendida por la noticia decide quedarse el resto de las vacaciones con sus amigos en la isla, piensa que su padre otra vez le mintió y recuerda que tiene casi un año sin verlo.

Un nuevo semestre comienza y Sofía muy contenta entra al aula de clases. Paula entusiasmada inicia con buen pie el primer día de actividades; sin embargo, quiere salir de prisa del salón para ir a la facultad de ingeniería. Sofía como siempre, se sienta en una butaca cerca del pasillo principal, aunque esta vez con la intención de ver pasar a Paula. La distingue desde lejos y ambas se miran fijamente como quienes hablan sin pronunciar una palabra. Una sonrisa las hipnotiza, un abrazo las cautiva y un dulce saludo las contagia de alegría.

Paula le pregunta cómo le fue los últimos días. Ella responde que el mes que pasó fue el mejor de su vida. Además, comenta que se reunirá en la tarde con algunas compañeras para ver una película, la invita y dice que será en su edificio residencial. Paula sonríe y le agrada la idea a pesar de que compartir en espacios cerrados no es lo suyo. Sofía lo sabe pero afirma que no notara la diferencia. Paula muy feliz acepta.

Las amigas de Sofía llegan a la residencia y comienzan a preparar las palomitas de maíz. Rato después, Paula toca a la puerta y es Sofía quien la recibe con una enorme sonrisa. De momento se siente como tímida porque desconoce a las demás chicas; Sofía se da cuenta y de inmediato las presenta para romper el hielo. Paula se sienta en el sofá frente a la tv, el olor a cotufas invade la habitación, Sofía coloca la película, apaga las luces y el ambiente luce igual al de un cine. Paula parece concentrarse en el filme, pero a las compañeras de Sofía les resulta aburrida. Aunque ella no lo nota porque se sentó junto a Paula y por una razón que sigue sin entender, sólo ha estado observándola.

Al terminar el largometraje, Sofía pregunta si quieren ver algo más, sus amigas deciden marcharse con la excusa de que deben levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Ella insiste en que se queden un poco más, pero no logra persuadirlas por lo que las despide un tanto triste. Paula aun sentada en el sofá ríe a carcajadas, Sofía pregunta por el motivo de su risa y ella responde que tal vez a sus amigas no les gusto la película y por eso se fueron tan rápido. Coloca el rostro serio durante un minuto, pero luego se avienta al sofá y ríe al igual que Paula diciendo que no estuvo tan mal la cinta. De pronto las risas se disipan y un extraño pero muy agradable silencio se apodera del momento. Los ojos de Paula se unen a los de Sofía como se une el sol con un hermoso día de verano, para dar lugar a una mágica combinación. Las palabras enmudecen y aquel magnetismo las envuelve obligándolas a estar más cerca una de la otra. Sofía acaricia suavemente su rostro recordando que su único y primer beso fue cuando tenía quince años. Paula olvida su miedo al contacto físico y sucumbiendo ante ella, la besa como la pintura besa al lienzo para formar una obra de arte. Al momento, ninguna de las dos sabe cómo reaccionar ante lo que ha sucedido. Vuelven a mirarse fijamente, Paula no pudiendo controlar lo que siente, se levanta rápidamente y se dirige hacia la puerta. Sofía se levanta a su vez y antes de que ella se fuera, dice –espero que tengas buenas noches.

Las semanas transcurrieron en cámara lenta luego de aquella noche. Paula había descubierto otra manera de llegar a su facultad sin tener que atravesar el área de ingeniería; no quería ni mirar a Sofía por temor a lo sucedido. Además estaba avergonzada por haberse ido sin decir nada. Sofía continuaba confundida. Creyó por mucho tiempo haber estado esperando cual princesa, el ascenso de romeo por la ventana, y sin darse cuenta se estaba enamorando de la Julieta que apareció junto a su puerta. Un mar de pensamientos la inundaron y sus ganas de ver a Paula se hicieron más fuertes. Quería conversar con ella y tratar de resolver las cosas, pero notó que Paula la estaba evitando, entonces decidió buscarla a su edificio residencial luego de salir de clases.

Paula había tenido un día bastante agitado en la universidad, desde que empezó a aplicarse en los estudios, las evaluaciones se hicieron innumerables; fue como si la carrera le cobrara el tiempo de descuido. Llega a su recamara y de inmediato se lanza sobre la cama. Su compañera de habitación iba de salida, de repente tocan la puerta, la otra chica busca sus llaves y al abrir, Sofía sonríe de la pena. La invita a pasar y pega un grito para que Paula salga, dice que alguien vino a visitarla, luego ella se marcha. Sofía toma asiento en un mueble, Paula sale a su encuentro y ambas se miran fijamente como entregando sus almas en una sola mirada. En seguida; la noche de miedo de Sofía se hizo de día, para consolarle y las nubes repletas con dudas de Paula dieron paso al sol, para iluminarle.

Sin saber cómo o porqué se acercaron mutuamente hasta abrazarse. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Sofía, obligando a Paula a armarse de valor y decir algo. Comienza diciendo lo mucho que lamenta haberse ido tan rápido aquella noche y se arrepiente por lo sucedido. Sofía pide disculpas por ir a su residencia sin previo aviso; estaba muy preocupada y necesitaba con urgencia aclarar la situación. Dice que no ha podido por más que intenté olvidar lo que pasó. Los ojos de Paula de pronto comienzan a brillar, como brillan las estrellas en una noche cálida. Sostiene su respiración, se acelera a mil su corazón y de la forma más dulce y apasionada la besa nuevamente cual poeta enamorado besa los versos convirtiéndolos en una hermosa poesía.

Sofía entendía que no era correcto lo que sentía, Paula era consciente de que no estaba bien lo que hacían; pero entre verdades y desaciertos, cada día su amor se fortalecía. Así transcurrieron los meses para ellas; un amor imposible siendo más real con el tiempo. Eran inseparables, la universidad fue la cómplice perfecta de largas charlas entre clases, de sonrisas que enamoraban, de tiernos besos a escondidas, de miradas cruzadas y de un "te amo" susurrado en el silencio.

Días más tarde, en la semana de exámenes finales, Paula estaba planificando un viaje sorpresa para Sofía, quien tenía varios días con fuertes mareos y dolores en el abdomen. Paula como de costumbre, se acerca a la facultad de ingeniería para conversar con ella. La encuentra sentada en una butaca leyendo un libro de matemáticas. Nota además, que tiene algo de palidez en el rostro, no obstante le dice que debería visitar a un doctor por los malestares que ha estado sintiendo. Sofía comenta que está tomando analgésicos para el dolor e insiste en que sólo está agotada de estudiar tanto sin descanso. De momento, aun hablando, cierra los ojos y se desploma lentamente, colocándose fría al tacto. Paula sosteniéndola muy fuerte se desliza hasta caer en el suelo; da voces de auxilio y las personas se acercan para ayudarla. Llaman a una ambulancia que lleva a Sofía con rapidez al hospital.

Cuando llegan al servicio de urgencias, los médicos comienzan de inmediato a intubarla. Preguntan por sus familiares, Paula dice que es su compañera de clases y marca el número de la madre para advertirle de la situación. Una hora más tarde, aparece la mamá de Sofía muy angustiada preguntando por su hija, Paula llena de lágrimas se acerca diciendo que los doctores la están atendiendo, ella rompe en llanto y corre hacía la sala de espera. Allí, Paula intenta calmarla trayéndole un vaso con agua. Toma un par de sorbos intentando controlar el dolor, luego le pregunta por su nombre. Paula responde y ella dice que lamenta mucho conocerla en un momento así, pero que a pesar de ello, le da gusto poder finalmente conocer a la mejor amiga de su hija. Sofía al parecer había hablado mucho acerca de Paula con su mamá, se estrechan las manos y el sufrimiento que experimentan permite que se abracen por algunos segundos.

Al cabo de varios minutos, se acerca uno de los doctores preguntando por los familiares de Sofía, la madre se levanta en seguida y él con tono de malas noticias dice que la paciente tiene un tumor en el área abdominal que le está produciendo una severa hemorragia interna, por lo que deben operarla de emergencia. Además de esto, el grupo sanguíneo de Sofía es muy extraño y el hospital no lo tiene. El médico llamó a otros centros de salud cercanos y tampoco cuentan con mencionado tipo de sangre, es necesario transfundirla con rapidez para poder realizar la intervención quirúrgica porque de lo contrario, el pronóstico de vida para ella, es crítico. La señora comienza a llorar nuevamente tratando de encontrar alguna solución que restaure la salud de su hija, el profesional de la medicina intenta consolarla explicando con calma la situación y diciendo que es imperativo realizar una serie de estudios al padre biológico de Sofía para comprobar si su sangre es compatible con la de ella. Termina diciéndole que todo el equipo de salud está haciendo su trabajo y que debe conservar las esperanzas de que su hija mejorará.

Paula saca fuerzas de su corazón para mantener la cordura e insiste a la madre de su amada que debe calmarse para pensar con claridad. Ella afirma moviendo su cabeza y toma el teléfono para llamar a su esposo, le pide que se dé prisa en llegar al nosocomio. Para la pobre Sofía cada segundo que transcurre puede ser el último de su vida. Mientras Paula siente como si alguien estuviese comprimiendo su corazón.

Transcurridas dos horas, llegan al hospital el padre de Sofía acompañado de su hijo mayor. Ambos estaban muy alterados por la noticia, de inmediato abraza a su esposa y un par de lágrimas se hacen testigos de la tristeza y desesperación de esta familia. La señora dice que el estado de su hija es grave y que los médicos han solicitado hacerle unos estudios a él con la esperanza de que su sangre sea compatible. Aquel hombre comienza a temblar de preocupación y corre en busca de un doctor para la realización del examen; las enfermeras toman la muestra y media hora después, el resultado arroja un porcentaje muy alto de incompatibilidad sanguínea. Uno de los cirujanos se acerca a la sala de espera y le dice a la mamá de Sofía que desafortunadamente han agotado todos sus intentos en salvar la vida de su hija. Ella enmudece por un segundo, luego da gritos diciendo que su niña no puede morir y pregunta por qué la sangre de su esposo no funciona si se trata del padre biológico; el médico responde que esos casos a veces ocurren y existía esa posibilidad en estas circunstancias.

Paula presencia en silencio todo lo que está sucediendo y sin poder resistir más el dolor, sale del hospital con lágrimas en los ojos buscando cualquier cosa que la ayude a tranquilizar la angustia que siente. Entra en unos de los tantos cafetines cercanos q había, y uno de los camareros le sirve una taza de café sin azúcar. Cuando se disponía a beberlo recibe una inesperada llamada de su padre; dice que está por llegar a un centro de atención médica en las adyacencias de su universidad, para visitar a la hija de su secretaria que está en cuidados intensivos, quiere verla y pregunta si ella está disponible. Paula responde que no es buen momento para conversar con la excusa de que tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza, él a su vez contesta que necesitan hablar y justo antes de que ella respondiera nuevamente, se apaga el teléfono por falta de batería. En virtud de ello, toma de un solo sorbo la taza de café, coloca el dinero sobre la mesa y se retira. Al salir, como ya había caído la noche, camina de vuelta a la sala de espera; cuando de pronto observa que hay una capilla de oración como la de muchos hospitales. Entra y de nuevo el llanto se hace presente.

Se coloca de rodillas pidiéndole a Dios por la vida de su amada, promete que si El la salva, se alejará de su vida para siempre. Paula sabía que de igual forma si ella moría, no podría ser capaz de amar a nadie más; por lo que decidió sacrificar su propia felicidad a cambio de la sanidad de Sofía. Medita en silencio por unos minutos y luego se marcha hacia el interior del área de emergencias.

El padre de Paula estaba sentado conversando con su secretaria; de repente Paula aun caminando lo mira y descubre que la secretaria de toda la vida de su papá, es nada menos que la madre de Sofía. Ella impresionada por semejante coincidencia, saluda con temor, ellos responden calurosamente y su padre pregunta por qué esta allí. Sonríe y contesta que la hija de su secretaria es también su compañera de clases. El señor coloca una mirada pensativa por un momento y dice riendo que el mundo no es tan grande como lo imaginaba. Todos ríen por el comentario e intentan cambiar el dolor por un poco de alegría; Paula toma asiento y al colocar la mano sobre una superficie filosa, recibe una herida sangrante. El padre en seguida le dice que vaya al departamento de enfermería para parar el sangrado, ella dice que no es tan grave pero él insiste y la acompaña velozmente. La enfermera de guardia comienza a limpiar la herida mientras que el papá de Paula habla acerca de la fortaleza de su hija. Dice que ella heredó lo valiente de su madre y que se parece tanto a ella que hasta tiene su mismo tipo de sangre. Y una vez que él recita la última frase, La enfermera se voltea viendo fijamente a Paula y ambas se alegran por lo que escuchan. Al parecer la madre de Paula a pesar de estar ausente le sigue demostrando su amor al otorgarle el mismo grupo sanguíneo que tiene Sofía.

Con toda la rapidez posible, la enfermera extrae una muestra y la envía al laboratorio para realizar el análisis de rigor. Veinte minutos más tarde, le informan a todos en la sala de espera que el resultado dio positivo en casi un cien por ciento. Comienzan la extracción de la sangre de Paula y de inmediato preparan a Sofía para llevarla al quirófano. Después de transfundirla, inician con urgencia la operación.

El padre de Paula se despide de su secretaria dándole palabras de apoyo y consuelo; le dice a su hija que debe irse a descansar un poco porque ya están interviniendo a su amiga. Paula dice que por nada del mundo se movería de allí sin saber que ella está fuera de peligro. Su papá insiste no logrando hacerla cambiar de opinión, por lo que asegura que muy temprano al día siguiente, la pasaría buscando para llevarla a descansar, luego de un afectuoso abrazo y un beso en la frente, se marcha.

Horas después, un doctor sale del quirófano y es interceptado por la madre de Sofía, quien pregunta por la operación. El cirujano dice que la intervención acaba de terminar, de forma exitosa lograron extraer el tumor que le había causado la hemorragia. Pero por haber perdido tanta sangre, su estado era delicado y la trasladaron nuevamente a la sala de cuidados intensivos por un día más hasta que Sofía estuviese completamente fuera de peligro. La emoción y la alegría se apoderaron del momento, los familiares de la paciente junto con Paula se regocijaron por saber que finalmente su hija había resultado ilesa de todo. El padre de la chica pregunta al galeno si pueden entrar a verla; responde que primero deben colocarse un traje especial y luego pueden pasar por unos cuantos minutos solamente.

La madre de Sofía entra primero a verla, se acerca despacio y comienza a susurrar algunas palabras en agradecimiento a Dios por haber devuelto la vida de su hija; llora de felicidad, la besa en la mejilla y sale de la habitación. Así, uno a uno de los familiares fueron entrando para ver a una Sofía que se encontraba acostada con los ojos cerrados como cuan bella durmiente en un cuento de hadas; salvo por el hecho de que aquella doncella no tenía un montón de monitores y mangueras a su alrededor como los que estaban conectados a Sofía. Finalmente es el turno de Paula, entra a la sala y en seguida recuerda lo que prometió; sus ojos sollozan al entender que esa será la última vez que la verán. Camina lentamente hacía la camilla, toma su mano y expresa todo el amor que siente por ella. Dice que espera que logre alcanzar todas sus metas, que conozca a alguien que la ame, que la haga muy feliz y que anhele contemplar sus ojos y su sonrisa tanto como ella lo anhela en ese momento. Besa sutilmente su mano derecha y se despide para siempre.

Luego Paula se marcha del hospital llorando sin decir nada y en la salida la estaba esperando su padre en la camioneta. Se sube y le dice que la lleve a casa, él no responde ninguna palabra porque la veía muy triste. Entran a la vivienda, Paula busca una maleta y comienza a recoger la ropa que estaba en su habitación. Su padre pregunta para dónde se dirige y por qué esta tan apurada. Ella permanece en silencio por unos minutos y luego estalla diciendo:

-me voy lejos papá, sobre todo me voy muy lejos de ti. Y si quieres saber, es porque me enamoré profundamente de una chica y sí, es la hija de tu secretaria, la misma que hasta hace algunas horas estaba a punto de morir. Pero no te preocupes porque no la volveré a ver. Así tu reputación de padre ejemplar, no será quebrantada.

Al instante cierra la maleta y se dirige con mucha prisa hacía la puerta. El padre queda consternado sin saber cómo reaccionar e intenta detenerla, pero sus intentos fallaron porque Paula ya se había marchado sin decir a donde iría.

Sofía se recupera rápidamente y no deja de preguntar por Paula, sus familiares le dijeron que ella estuvo allí hasta que salió de la operación, pero luego se marchó sin decir nada. Meses después, Sofía dice a sus padres que ya está lista para regresar a la universidad; lo único que la motivaba era pensar que pronto vería a Paula. Ellos le dicen que debe esperar un tiempo más para su plena recuperación. Pero nada iba a detenerla en su deseo de encontrar a su enamorada. Al llegar, la busca en la facultad de derecho. Sus antiguos compañeros dicen que ella congelo el semestre y que no la han vuelto a ver.

Durante un año completo Sofía estuvo en busca de Paula. Trato de localizarla en todos los lugares que pudo; finalmente se resignó y dejo que el tiempo la borrará de su corazón.

Y así fue, pasaron unos veinte años aproximadamente; Paula se convirtió en lo que siempre había soñado. Llegó a ser una de las mejores surfistas de la historia del deporte y gano tantos premios que perdió la cuenta. Se mudó a una isla de surf y allí vivió practicando el deporte que amaba. Pensaba que aquella isla escondía los recuerdos más felices de toda su vida. Se planteó la meta de formar una escuela de surf para enseñar la disciplina a jóvenes y niños; logrando formar una academia con otros profesionales que la apoyaron. Su corazón no pudo amar nunca a nadie más que a Sofía, por lo que vivió siendo una mujer agradecidamente soltera.

Sofía se graduó con honores de la universidad y su trabajo fue el mejor en el mundo de la ingeniería. Tuvo una exitosa carrera que la llevo a cumplir su meta de viajar alrededor del mundo, dos veces. Se caso con un reconocido ingeniero con quien además, tuvo dos hijos hermosos. Mantuvo a su familia alejada de los afanes de sus negocios y compró un condominio en una isla poco poblada. Se retiró en la plenitud de su profesión, dejando la fundación de una importante empresa a cargo de su esposo para dedicarse por completo al cuidado de sus hijos.

Un día, como de esos en los que la vida te sorprende. Paula había organizado un campamento de verano en la isla, para jóvenes aprendices en el surf, contactó a algunos atletas para que la apoyaran con las prácticas y con la recreación. La hija mayor de Sofía oyó acerca de un campamento de surf que se realizaría en la misma playa donde ella vivía y le pidió a su madre que la inscribiera para pasar sus vacaciones de verano fuera de casa divirtiéndose; ella aceptó sin discusión porque ese deporte significaba algo especial en su vida. El campamento dio inició y fue todo un espectáculo, los jóvenes pasaban el día aprendiendo la disciplina y por las tardes eran libres de divertirse a su manera.

Al cabo de tres semanas, Paula preparó junto con los recreadores una fogata de despedida, para los pequeños aprendices a la orilla del mar y bajo la luz de las estrellas. Ella se sentó a contemplar la vista, cuando de pronto voltea su mirada y queda impactada al ver el rostro de una de las chicas que estaba en el campamento. La curiosidad la invadió y se acercó a la joven para preguntarle por su familia. La chica responde que sus padres son ingenieros y que vive con ellos en una casa cercana a esa playa. Además, le dice que su madre de nombre Sofía fue quien la inscribió en el campamento de verano. De inmediato los ojos Paula comenzaron a brillar como las estrellas de aquella noche.

En la mañana del día siguiente Paula estaba en la orilla del mar despidiendo a sus estudiantes y conversando un poco con sus representantes. De momento se percata que una hermosa mujer se baja de un auto color negro y se encamina a abrazar a su hija. Se da cuenta desde la distancia que se trata de Sofía, los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella como solía suceder cuando la veía. Sólo pudo voltearse con rapidez y permaneció con la vista hacia el océano. Sofía se acerca para saludar a la entrenadora de su hija, cuando está casi a su lado reconoce que es Paula. Queda totalmente paralizada de la emoción y no se atreve a esbozar palabra alguna, Paula se desliza suavemente y escribe con sus dedos en la arena:

-No sonrías... que me enamoro.

Fin.


End file.
